When a driver enters a vehicle with a device recognized by the vehicle, the vehicle may automatically pair with the device. Once paired, the device may have access to computing facilities of the vehicle. For safety purposes, if a device is associated with the driver, then that device may have certain functions locked out when the vehicle is in motion.